Many challenges exist in handling financial and other sensitive data, such as credit card numbers, social security numbers, bank account numbers, and the like. To prevent unauthorized access to sensitive data, steps can be taken to protect the sensitive data. Such data protection measures are required by many jurisdictions for various categories of sensitive data. The sensitive data can be encrypted during transmission or storage using an encryption algorithm and encryption key. However, encryption can be overcome/broken using a variety of hacking methods, and the use of encryption in financial systems is often subject to resource-intensive audit requirements. Data storage security measures can be implemented while the sensitive data is stored at an authorized entity, but such storage security measures generally protect against intrusion by an unauthorized entity and do not protect the sensitive data after the unauthorized entity has overridden or bypassed the storage security measures.